The present invention relates to a connector, especially a connector comprising an inner shell and an outer shell.
Connectors of this type are disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP A H7-220816) and Patent Document 2 (JPA 2008-103271), each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. As shown in FIG. 11, the connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises an inner shell, an outer shell and a housing. The inner shell is inserted into and held by the housing. The housing which holds the inner shell is attached to the outer shell. The inner shell of the connector has a connection portion which is bent so as to extend upward from a front end of an upper part of the inner shell. The connection portion is configured to be fixed on a case, or the like, by screws. As shown in FIG. 12, Patent Document 2 discloses a connector which comprises another connection portion which is bent so as to extend in a width direction from a front end of an inner shell.
Each of the connectors disclosed in the Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 comprises the inner shell configured to be electrically connected with a mating shell of a mating connector (not shown in FIG. 11). The connection portion is provided on the front end of the inner shell so that the mating shell, the inner shell and the case constitute a ground path.
As understood from FIG. 12, if the mating connector is provided with a mating housing to cover the mating shell, the mating housing interferes with an inner connection portion of the inner shell. Therefore, the mating shell cannot be protected by provision of the mating housing. The illustrated structure of FIG. 12 has a problem that flaws formed on a connection surface of the mating shell or adherents put on the connection surface might cause a poor electrical connection between the mating shell and the inner shell.